


Heat

by Yen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Both are sixteen, Consent Issues, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Taking Advantage, Unwelcome Arousal, Uptight Boy's School Prefect/Classmate With a Reputation for Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: It came over Clark all of a sudden when he was supervising detention on Wednesday afternoon. A growing warm flush to his cheeks; a quickening of his breath; the familiar sensation that his clothes were just a little too warm, a little too tight.
Relationships: Male Alpha/Male Omega, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/gifts).

It came over Clark all of a sudden when he was supervising detention on Wednesday afternoon. A growing warm flush to his cheeks; a quickening of his breath; the familiar sensation that his clothes were just a little too warm, a little too tight. 

Clark tugged absentmindedly at the collar of his shirt, his fingers working to loosen the knot of his striped prefect's tie. The room felt unusually warm for some reason, even though he could hear the steady hum of the air-conditioner working overhead. Someone in the preceding class must have turned up the temperature and forgotten to switch it back. 

Holding back a sigh, Clark got up from his seat and walked towards the remote control affixed to the wall. But when he reached out to take it down, he froze. 

_ Twenty-three degrees Celsius, _ the display readout stated. 

_ Twenty-three… ? _

With the temperature at twenty-three degrees, he shouldn't be feeling this uncomfortably warm. Not unless - 

Oh, God. He wasn't supposed to be in heat yet! Panic gnawed at the pit of Clark's stomach. He really ought to have applied for heat leave, but the year-end exams were coming up, and Clark hadn't wanted to miss any classes. He had always been regular as a rule - one heat exactly every three months - and his heat was _ supposed _ to have come over the weekend, by his records. This time, it had struck him at least two days early. 

His mind reeling, Clark walked back to the teacher's desk in a daze. He sat down on the hard chair and crossed his legs, trying to keep his breathing even as his face expressionless. As he shifted in his seat, he could feel his ass cheeks sliding obscenely against each other, slippery and wet from the growing amount of slick within him. His face burned. 

This was so embarrassing. Clark wanted to die. He desperately prayed that Erik, the classmate whose detention he was supervising, hadn't noticed. Clark racked his memory, trying to recall whether Erik was an alpha or not. He had never paid much attention to classroom rumours over who had presented as what, preferring instead to focus on more productive uses of his time such as studying. If Erik wasn't an alpha, he wouldn't be able to scent Clark's heat pheromones, and Clark just might be able to get out of this without being completely humiliated. Erik's detention period would be over in just twenty more minutes, and then Clark would be able to rush down to the school clinic to wait out his heat. 

Palms sweating, heart pounding, Clark fixated on the clock hanging on the far wall, watching the seconds tick by with agonizing slowness, biting his lip as wave after wave of heat pulsed through his body. 

Just as the clock struck three fifty-five, Erik's head jerked up. 

He sniffed the air, very blatantly, then whipped his head up to stare directly at Clark. 

Clark's stomach dropped Even though he was already in the throes of heat, Clark could feel his blood run cold as a slow, delighted, _ knowing _ smirk spread across Erik's face.

"Well, well, well," Erik said, in a soft, dark purr that went straight to Clark's cock. Clark only just managed to restrain himself from letting a moan escape his lips. "What do we have here? An omega _ in heat." _

"I don't - I don't know what you're talking about -" 

Clark's feeble protest came out in a breathy, shaky voice, a voice which abruptly broke off as Erik shoved his chair back and got to his feet. Erik carelessly shoved his fringe back as he advanced upon Clark, and if Clark hadn't already been sitting down, his knees would have given out from beneath him at the sight of the handsome teen - the handsome _ alpha - _ advancing upon him, his hair artfully tousled, his shirt untucked, and a predatory smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. 

Because now there was absolutely no doubt in Clark's mind that Erik was an alpha, what with the way that his body was reacting to the alpha's mere presence. He had practically soaked through his underwear by now, and as the young alpha's pheromones hit him with the force of a thunderbolt, he was seized with the sudden urge to bare his neck and drop to his knees. With the realization of just what Erik was, Clark suddenly recalled those snatches of gossip he had heard in passing, the whispers and giggles from other omegas that he had brushed past in the hallway and studiously ignored. An incorrigible flirt, his classmates had called Erik. Someone with a reputation for sleeping around with just about anyone - alphas, betas and omegas alike. 

Now, in the throes of heat, the thought of being Erik's next conquest sent a fresh wave of lust pulsing through Clark's body, so overpowering that a small, needy whimper slipped out of him against his volition. 

Mortified, Clark slapped his palm over his mouth, but it was too late. The predatory smirk on Erik's face transformed into an outright leer. 

The sight of it sent a small frisson of alarm through the still lucid parts of Clark’s mind. He got up on trembling legs, but to his dismay, he discoevred that he was now trapped between Erik's body and his desk, and there was nowhere for him to retreat. 

A shudder ran up Clark's spine as Erik leaned in close towards him and inhaled deeply, scenting against the base of his neck. 

"You smell delicious." Erik's voice was a deep husky purr, several pitches deeper than what he normally sounded like - a natural reaction to the presence of omega hormones. The sound of it made Clark want to drop his pants on the spot. He whined high in the back of his throat as Erik began to mouth against the base of his neck, his sharp alpha teeth scraping lightly against the flushed skin over Clark's glands, stimulating the production of more hormones, more slick. 

_ I shouldn't. _Clark knew that this was a bad idea, and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Erik off for taking such liberties, not when he was being pulled under by the tide of his own lusts. No words came out of Clark’s mouth, only breathless, broken moans as Erik began to nuzzle and nip against his skin, drawing fresh gasps with each shallow nip. Clark wasn't sure if Erik would actually back off even if he somehow managed to get the words out, but for some reason, that thought just excited him even further. He wanted to be ravished by the handsome alpha, wanted to be knotted so hard that he saw stars. Each brush of Erik’s cool skin against his heated flesh sent a renewed throb of desire to his groin. To his deep shame, Clark couldn’t seem to stop himself from grinding back against Erik’s touch, practically purring with delight at the knowledge that the handsome alpha found him irresistible. 

_ No! _He wasn’t going to be a slave to his lusts. With a last, herculean attempt at resistance, Clark somehow managed to gasp out, “No, stop - we mustn’t. Someone might come by!”

The thought of being caught bent over the desk by the most promiscuous alpha in the school had Clark flinching in mortification, a fresh flush of embarrassment rising to his cheeks. He made a last-ditch attempt to squirm free, but ignoring his feeble protest, Erik reached for the waistband of Clark’s trousers, seizing the chance to grope Clark’s stiff cock through his pants as he did so. Clark moaned, all resistance leaving his body at once as he canted his hips towards the alpha, wanting more of his touch.

“At this time of the afternoon? Not likely,” Erik said. “Everyone’s gone home already. Now _ stop fighting.” _

With a swift, practiced motion, Erik unfastened the buttons on Clark’s trousers and yanked his pants and underwear halfway to his knees. The chill of the air-conditioning hit Clark’s flushed skin, making goosebumps rise in their wake. He offered no further resistance as Erik spun him around and bent him over the desk at the waist - face down and ass up, the standard mounting position for an omega. 

Being made to assume that position seemed to have flipped a switch in Clark's mind. Even the thought of fighting back had now been wiped clean from his head. All he could think of was getting fucked, getting knotted.

But Clark had never been fucked by anyone before, and it was a shock when Erik’s fingers probed against the slick rim of his exposed hole. He let out a soft, embarrassing noise that was halfway to a squeak at the sensation of the foreign intrusion into his body. Shallow though it was, it sent another thrill of lust pulsing through Clark’s body, and he obligingly shifted his legs apart as far as the trousers around his knees would allow. 

Erik slotted himself between Clark’s spread thighs, the front of his groin rubbing against the curved roundness of Clark’s ass. Clark whimpered.

“Please,” he begged, desperate to get something, anything in him to ease the empty ache. Now that he was this far gone in his heat, he felt as if he were burning up from the inside. The smell of Erik’s alpha pheromones saturated the air. Why wasn’t he getting knotted yet? Clark’s omega hindbrain didn't understand it. He whined again, desperate and needy, and ground his ass back against the alpha in offering. 

Behind him, there was a low, amused chuckle from Erik. "Impatient," he purred, stroking the cheeks of Clark's ass at the same time, fond and condescending as he patted Clark’s ass with the flat side of his cool palm.

Then he gripped hold of Clark’s ass cheeks in each hand, spreading them apart to expose his hole, and lined the broad head of his cock up against the virgin entrance. 

With a hard forward snap of his hips, Erik sheathed himself within Clark.

Clark keened. His mouth fell open, and for a second, the breath was forced out of his lungs in a gasp. Erik was so _ big. _Bigger than anything he had ever taken within himself, so big that Clark felt as if he was being forcefully speared open, his hole clenching desperately around Erik’s cock in a pathetic, futile attempt to blunt the force of the intrusion. He could feel every inch of the long, inexorable slide of Erik’s cock as Erik fully sheathed himself within him. Even the copious amounts of heat-induced slick within him still couldn't fully prepare Clark for his first time being fucked with an alpha's cock. He squirmed, but Erik’s grip on his hips tightened, preventing Clark from wriggling free - not that he really wanted to. He felt stretched and stuffed full in the most satisfying way, his entire body straining to accommodate Erik’s girth. More slick gushed from Clark’s heat-loosened hole, easing the entry of the alpha’s cock as Erik began to fuck him in earnest with deep, sure strokes. 

Each of Erik’s thrusts burned, but it was a pleasurable, delicious heat that had Clark whimpering for more - _ more, harder - _as Erik's thick cock plunged into him, battered its way past all of Clark's resistance. The initial pain of being penetrated for the first time began to fade as Clark's body started to adjust for what it was made to do. Clark’s fingers tightened on the far edge of the desk, holding on for dear life as he was jolted forward with the force of each thrust, his cock dragging against the wooden surface of the desk as Erik began to pound hard into him. The sound of lewd squelching and skin slapping against skin filled the classroom, accompanied by the sound of Clark's wrecked moans and whimpers. 

Clark had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Tears filled his eyes as Erik had his way with him, blurring his vision as he blinked down at the woodgrain of the teacher's desk he was bent over. Each thrust of the alpha's cock within him drew a fresh gasp of ecstasy, and Clark could feel the pleasure building to incredible, unbearable levels as his climax approached.

“Ah!”

With a choked cry, Clark came untouched, his cock jerking and releasing spurts of come all over the surface of the teacher's desk. He clenched down hard, his inner walls rippling around Erik’s cock, urging the alpha on to orgasm and triggering his knotting reflex. 

Moments later, Erik's knot expanded within him with sudden force, stretching Clark wide enough to make him see stars.

Clark slumped over the desk, breathing hard. His knees felt like they were on the verge of giving way. Erik’s knot felt huge and heavy as it locked within him, preventing the copious amounts of alpha semen from trickling out of his hole, down his thighs. It would be several minutes before Clark would be able to free himself from Erik’s embrace.

Being knotted removed the burning urge of heat from Clark’s body. Cold lucidity began to come back to Clark, his reasoning slowly returning to his heat-addled mind. 

What had he just done?


End file.
